Biological contamination by pathogens such as bacteria, fungus, algae and viruses may cause significant problems in a variety of products and processes. Unfortunately, the locations and conditions in which biological contamination occurs may create obstacles to treating the contamination. For example, contamination may occur (1) at temperatures at which traditional biocides are unstable; (2) in locations such as crevices, pockets, and pores that are too difficult to reach with traditional biocides; (3) in products such as a food that are not permitted to come in direct contact with traditional biocides; and (4) in the presence of organic matter that may destroy or breakdown the effectiveness of traditional biocides.
It would therefore be desirable to provide biocide compositions and methods of treating pathogens that overcome one or more of these limitations. The compositions and methods may be inexpensive, may require low levels of non-toxic biocide, may be stable and effective at high and low application temperatures, may have enhanced wetting properties, may provide effective treatment over a wide range of pH, and/or may provide effective treatment in a wide variety of products and processes.